


Talk to Me

by DSK1138



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Soft Feels, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), a little bit of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSK1138/pseuds/DSK1138
Summary: During an interface session, Starscream is determined to make the ever-silent Soundwave break his silence
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I can't stop writing these two.
> 
> Shameless PWP ahead. I swear I write more than just smut, but this was just asking to be written. Enjoy!

When Soundwave finally returned to his quarters after a particularly long and grueling day of work, he was greeted with a most lovely surprise.

Starscream sat perched on his berth, wings fanning around him in an attractive display. His plating gleamed beautifully, and Soundwave suspected that the seeker had spent time waxing it before coming here.

“Hello, beautiful,” Starscream greeted him, his voice low and seductive.

Soundwave’s plating fluffed eagerly, but he managed to push it back down. He’d have to be careful not to get wound up too soon if he wanted to actually last tonight.

“Hello, beautiful,” Starscream’s voice repeated from Soundwave’s speakers. Starscream laughed.

“That’s _cheating_ , Soundwave,” he said, and despite the slight frown that came over his face, his optics gleamed with anticipation.

If there was one thing Starscream loved, it was a challenge, and he happened to have the perfect challenge in mind.

“Not going to say anything to me? Well, that’s okay. I’ll hear your voice loud and clear before the end of the night.”

Starscream had that _look_ , the look he got when he was planning something, and Soundwave felt a shiver run down his spinal strut as he approached the berth.

“Visor off,” Starscream ordered, and Soundwave was quick to obey. His visor slid back to reveal two red optics, already burning with desire, and a beautiful mouth that curved upwards in the faintest ghost of a smile.

Starscream sighed contentedly. He could gaze at that beautiful face forever, but tonight, he had an even better idea.

In a graceful movement, he stood, closing the gap between the two of them, and captured Soundwave’s lips in his own. Starscream’s glossa brushed over that perfect mouth, and Soundwave’s field flared with need.

All too soon, Starscream pulled away.

“Still nothing to say?” He smiled mischievously, before leaning in and whispering into Soundwave’s audial. “You’re going to make all kinds of pretty sounds for me. I’m going to pin you down and pleasure you so thoroughly you forget your own designation. How does that sound?”

Soundwave leaned forward in a silent response, gripping at Starscream’s shoulders.

“So eager,” Starscream smirked. He let out a soft gasp as Soundwave’s servos moved to his wings, massaging gently. He turned a bit to allow the other mech better access, and let Soundwave continue for a few minutes before he finally pulled away, plating tingling with pleasure.

“If you think you can make me go easy on you tonight...” he lost his train of thought when he noticed Soundwave staring at him, optics filled with bliss and admiration. Starscream smiled. This is part of the reason he loved seeing Soundwave’s face, besides, obviously, the beautiful expressions he made when being fragged senseless.

Starscream stole one more deep kiss from Soundwave, before pulling away yet again.

“On the berth,” he said.

Soundwave lowered himself onto berth, stretching out his limbs in a very attractive way. His panels slid open without prompting, displaying an erect spike and an already dripping valve. Starscream admired the sight, taking a moment to ponder. How would he reward his lover tonight?

He cycled through a few ideas before finally settling on one.

“I want to see you touch yourself,” he said. “Is that acceptable?” he added, giving the other mech a chance to back out of any activity he might find uncomfortable. He needn’t have worried, however, as Soundwave nodded eagerly, tilting his hips upwards to give Starscream a better view. Soundwave brushed a servo along the length of his spike, rubbing it a few times, before moving the servo further down, towards his valve. One digit traced the rim of the valve, and two more plunged inside.

“Not too fast,” Starscream warned, but Soundwave seemed to be maintaining a slow pace, lazily drawing the digits into and out of his valve. After a few minutes, he was building up a nice charge, but it wasn’t enough for him to get any release, and he began to shift impatiently.

“Do you need help?” Starscream asked, and was met with a nod.

“Very well.”

He sank to the berth, settling himself between Soundwave’s legs. He took hold of the servo that Soundwave had been using to pleasure himself with, and gently guided it back towards Soundwave’s valve. This time, Soundwave’s digits were joined by four of Starscream’s. He guided Soundwave’s servo as the two of them pumped in and out of the slick valve. A small puddle of lubricant began to drizzle from Soundwave’s valve and onto the berth. He was stretched pretty wide, now, but his valve still cycled hungrily around the digits, desperate to be filled. Soundwave’s breath hitched, so quietly that most bots would have missed it, but Starscream happened to be listening for just that particular thing.

“Perfect,” he said, pulling both of their servos free from the damp valve. He brought Soundwave’s servo to his mouth and began delicately licking the lubricant off of it. The other mech squirmed beneath him, his mouth twitching in an effort to hide his pleasure.

_Oh, Soundwave. You can’t hide anything from me for long._

Soundwave pulled his servo from Starscream’s grasp and moved it towards the seeker’s interface panels. After a few eager rubs, the panels slid open, and Starscream’s spike pressurized immediately.

“Is this what you want?” he teased.

Soundwave rocked his hips in response.

“You’re going to have to use your words,” Starscream said softly.

Soundwave’s expression displayed a beautiful desperateness, but he kept silent.

Starscream settled in closer, leaning over the other mech. He brought his spike close to Soundwave’s valve, brushing the head lightly over the valve’s lips. Soundwave rocked his hips again, but Starscream pulled just out of reach.

“Ah, ah,” he said. “I need to hear you ask nicely.”

Soundwave was a pretty stubborn mech when he wanted to be, and on another night he may have held out longer, but he was so filled with need that this time it didn’t take him long to cave.

“Please,” he whispered.

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” Starscream smirked.

“Please,” Soundwave, repeated, louder than before.

“That’s a good mech,” Starscream said with a smile.

Without wasting any more time, he lined up and began to push his spike into Soundwave’s valve. The head brushed against a cluster of particularly sensitive nodes, and Soundwave let out a small gasp.

“That’s it. Make those pretty noises for me,” Starscream murmured.

Soundwave’s valve clamped down, hungry for more.

Starscream pushed a little deeper.

“You’re so beautiful like this. Spread wide open, all mine.”

Soundwave briefly shuttered his optics, and a scarlet blush overtook his faceplate.

“You would have been at home among the towers of Vos,” Starscream continued. “Your likeness rivals that of even the most famous sculptures in the galleries there.”

He pushed deeper, earning him another strained gasp.

“Intelligent. Strong. Kind. What did I do to deserve such a perfect mate?”

He continued like this, showering the mech beneath him with praises, until is spike was fully inside of Soundwave. Starscream rocked his hips, and his spike bumped a cluster of nodes that had been just out of reach.

Soundwave brought a servo to his mouth, cutting off his strangled gasp.

Starscream thrusted again, harder this time, and Soundwave bit down on his servo to keep any noise from escaping.

It continued like this, Starscream building up a steady rhythm while Soundwave bit deeper into his servo with each thrust, until his dentae left small marks in the plating.

“You’re not getting out of this that easy,” Starscream said, snatching Soundwave’s servo away from his mouth and pinning it above his helm. He grabbed the other one too, just in case, and shoved it above Soundwave’s helm next to the first.

“Now what are you going to do?” the seeker smirked. “No way to hide that pretty voice from me anymore.”

He increased the pace of his thrusts, pistoning into Soundwave fast and hard.

Thwarted in his efforts to block it, a low moan finally escaped Soundwave’s mouth.

“Yes! Yes, just like that,” Starscream encouraged him.

“Ngh,” Soundwave moaned again, his charge threatening to overwhelm him at any moment.

“Do you want release?” Starscream asked him.

“A- affirmative! Please!” Soundwave begged.

A few more well placed thrusts sent Soundwave spiraling into overload.

He let out a loud, unrestrained cry, nothing to stop the shout of ecstasy from escaping him.

The shout sent Starscream over the edge as well, and one voice became two as Starscream let out his own cry of pleasure. A jet of hot transfluid flooded into Soundwave’s valve, filling him to the brim and spilling over to form a pool beneath his aft.

Starscream collapsed on top of Soundwave, his spike sliding out with a wet squelch. The two of them lay panting for several minutes before Starscream finally spoke.

“You were amazing,” he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

“Starscream: even better,” Soundwave panted.

After a quick recharge, they’d likely go at it again, but for now, Starscream was content to lie here in Soundwave’s embrace. He let out a contented sigh and nuzzled against his mate’s neck.

Soundwave took Starscream’s servo in his and began to trace glyphs into it in hand. “I love you,” it read, and Starscream’s spark swelled. True, his partner may elect to remain silent more often than not, but Soundwave spoke up in all the ways that mattered.

“I love you too,” Starscream replied, and the two of them fell into a comfortable recharge, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some ideas tossed around on discord in a discussion with AsteroidMiyoko and InaliaFox. Y'all are the best and I appreciate you discussing horny robot headcanons with me every day!


End file.
